De Madre A Hijo
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: [HannaxAnna] Cuando el tiempo pasa y los recuerdos te invaden, es tiempo de escribirle una carta a tu pequeño gran hijo. [OneShot, Terminado]


**De Madre A Hijo  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Ahora que han florecido los cerezos, Hanna mío, te voy a contar una historia, tu historia...

Tú llegaste al mundo un hermoso día parecido a este, en el que el sol iluminaba cada aspecto de nuestras vidas. Porque te estábamos esperando, hijo mío. Te estábamos esperando con mucha paciencia.

Naciste un quince de mayo de hace ya varios años atrás (cómo pasa el tiempo), a las tres con cuarenta y dos minutos de la tarde, bajo el techo de la casa en la que viviste hasta el día de hoy. Naciste sano, fuerte y con unos pulmones que tu padre te envidiaba. El llanto divino que anunciaba el nacimiento tuyo por fin era oído por mi esposo y yo. Nunca pensamos que fuera tan fuerte y tan real.

Los primeros días sólo dormías. Aún no estabas acostumbrado a vivir en este mundo, aún querías seguir viviendo en mi vientre hasta el fin de los días. Pero no, Hanna, tenías que nacer para que te pudiéramos conocer y para que pudieras conocer el mundo y a la persona especial que ahora más amas.

Pasó el tiempo rápido, de repente estabas comiendo las primeras frutas y purés. Empezaste a caminar, invadiéndolo todo. Cuántos jarrones de porcelana habrás roto... Cuántas mesas te habrás llevado por delante en esos intentos de caminar... Cuántos golpes te habrás dado... Cuántas veces te levantamos...

Eras un niño alegre y feliz. La primera palabra que dijiste fue _Anna_. Nunca me quisiste decir mamá, nunca supe porqué. En el fondo me dolía, porque cada vez que tenías pesadillas, esperaba encontrarte llorando, diciendo: "Mamá, ¿puedo dormir contigo?". Pero no, me llamabas por mi nombre, Anna. Supuse que la culpa era de tu padre, porque estabas mucho tiempo con él.

Eso fue irreversible. Nunca logramos hacer que nos llamaras _mamá_ y _papá_. Siempre fuimos Anna e Yoh. Guardamos las esperanzas para días como estos, cuando fueras más grande y entendieras que nos dolía que nuestro hijo nos llamara así. Pero, quizá sólo sean locuras nuestras.

Al principio, no lográbamos que hablaras, para que luego te rogáramos que cerraras la boca un rato. Hablabas, hablabas y hablabas un poco más, eras insoportable. Pero tu padre te seguía la corriente, tal vez solamente querías ser escuchado.

Creciste hasta la altura de mi cadera cuando tenías cuatro años. Ya era tiempo que fueras a jardín de infantes, para que empezaras a conocer a otros niños como tú.

Aún recuerdo ese día: tu padre y yo esperando a que sonara la campanita que daba inicio a tus clases. Cuando te soltamos la mano y dijimos _¡Diviértete con los demás! Regresaremos luego_, tu mundo se desmoronó y comenzaste a llorar y a gritar nuestros nombres (nunca _papá _ni _mamá_, sólo _Yoh_ y _Anna_), mientras pataleabas en el suelo. Los demás niños te miraban, algunos trataron de consolarte, otros, sólo miraban como cuando ven llover. La maestra nos dijo que nos quedáramos allí, que era normal, luego te acostumbrarías.

Y lo hiciste. Al día siguiente te despediste de nosotros, y una lágrima se me escapó cuando te vi caminar solo, sin nadie a tu lado. Estabas creciendo, Hanna. Y era maravilloso verte hacerlo.

Pasaron los dos años de jardín de niños. Cumpliste seis, y ya estabas listo para entrar a la escuela primaria, listo para entrar al primer grado. Fue muy lindo el tener que ponerte el uniforme, ya no tenías más ese guardapolvo de colores con tu nombre escrito en el gran bolsillo canguro. Fue doloroso el tener que guardarlo para que nunca más te lo pusieras.

Ya sabías leer y escribir, sólo restaba que aprendieras a sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir... Todo lo que los niños hacen cuando asisten a la escuela primaria. Aprendías con rapidez y con facilidad, eras muy inteligente, eras el orgullo nuestro. Digamos que estudiar no te gustaba, así que tu padre era quien se sentaba contigo hasta que te supieras la lección. A veces primero se la aprendía él antes que tú.

Y cuando me tocaba a mí enseñarte... Era simplemente placentero. Me encantaba cada vez que ponías atención en los mapas y en los aburridos libros de historia. Me encantaba ver esa tierna mirada concentrada en todo lo que yo decía. Me encantaba cuando debía leerte las lecciones y cuando te miraba, estabas dormido. Tus primeros doce años de vida fueron hermosos, al menos para nosotros.

El día de tu graduación de la escuela primaria, cuando te vimos más grande y un poco más adulto, cuando comenzamos a reconocer algunos caracteres de nuestras personalidades en ti a tus doce años, cuando finalizabas una etapa, se nos escaparon varias lágrimas. Nuestro Hanna estaba creciendo, y a un ritmo impresionantemente fantástico.

El primer día de secundaria, te quedaste dormido. Ni siquiera te peinaste para asistir al primer día escolar, pero, te lo digo, te quedaba bien ese cabello totalmente revuelto, esos mechones rubios rebeldes y esa mirada azabache penetrante eran simplemente dignos de mirar y mirar un poco más. Cuántos dolores de cabeza nos habrán dado, todas las niñas te mandaban cartas de amor, y tú... Simplemente las guardabas, porque decías que _cuando tenga tu edad, Anna, me voy a reír de todo esto que ahora me parece un gran problema_.

Siempre tú tan maduro... Pero eras un niño normal después de todo. Me gustaba cuando llegabas con la corbata floja, de alguna forma me hacías recordar a tu padre, cuando tenía tu edad... Vaya tiempos aquellos. Y él siempre se reía cada vez que llegabas a casa así.

Pero fue en esos rápidos seis años de secundaria que la vida te dio un giro inesperado. Conociste a una muchacha, sí, que era tu amiga al inicio, y luego descubriste que ese sentimiento que te picaba en el estómago era amor. Te habías enamorado de tu mejor amiga, Hanna, cuando tenías quince años. Su nombre era... Yukari.

Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado. Mi reacción fue decirte un "¿Qué?" y preguntar cuál era su nombre. Y eso fue lo que hice; te dije "¿Qué?" y pregunté su nombre. Tu padre solamente sonrió, porque era divertido verte crecer, y, según él, _son cosas que pasan y que hay que afrontarlas_.

"Ella se llama... Se llama... Eh... Yukari, sí, Yukari." Tu sonrojo era extremo.

"Ajá, y, ¿de dónde la conoces?" pregunté, estaba muy emocionada, y me era casi imposible ocultar una sonrisa.

"Es una amiga del colegio... ¿No la recuerdas? Es la que siempre trae galletas cuando viene de visita a casa."

"¿La chica de cabello negro ondulado?" habló tu padre.

"¡Sí, esa, Yoh!"

"Bueno, puedes salir con ella si prometes tratarla bien y si prometes tener un hijo después de casarte." mi voz fue fría.

"E-Está bien, Anna... ¿Eso significa que puedo tener novia?"

Nadie respondió porque te sonreímos, y sonreíste alegremente. Aún veíamos esa sonrisa infantil que iba cambiando poco a poco a una sonrisa más adulta.

"Y... ¿La invitarás a una cita romántica?" tu padre siempre con esas ideas alocadas.

"Aún no lo sé, Yoh..." tu semblante estaba dubitativo.

"Porque estás creciendo y creo que ya es momento que te empieces a afeitar, queremos a un Hanna limpio y fresco, jijiji."

Me retiré del lugar, porque sabía que después te vería con un montón de venditas en la cara.

Aunque sólo tenías una, igual era increíble ver cómo crecías día a día. Antes, no tenía ni dientes, pero ahora tienes barba. Y cada vez que lo recuerdo las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

Y había llegado la primera cita, en un pequeño restaurante en el centro de Funbari. Nos dijiste que había sido fenomenal, genial, súper cool y todas esas palabras que la gente ya mayor de treinta no utilizaba. Y nos dijiste que se habían besado, era tu primer beso, y yo no había estado allí para verlo. Me dirigí a mi habitación a llorar en silencio, porque tenía miedo que siguieras creciendo. Yo quería seguir teniendo a ese Hanna que apenas sabía hablar, a ese Hanna que siempre había necesitado de nuestra ayuda para comer, caminar y hacer tantas cosas que hacías solo, por tu cuenta. Pero así se daban las cosas, y nada podía detenerlo.

Terminaste la secundaria de la mano de Yukari. Conocimos a sus padres y fue algo simplemente maravilloso cuando nos dijeron que planeaban casarse muy pronto, aunque de vuelta, ese sentimiento de dolor, de perderlo todo y de miedo, más que nada, se apoderaba de mí. Nuestro pequeño Hanna se iba a casar.

Empezaste a estudiar arduamente lo que más te gustaba: los idiomas. Terminaste cuando tenías 21 años el curso con salida laboral, y ahí nomás comenzaste a trabajar en la secundaria que habías terminado hacía poco. Ya estabas trabajando, Hanna. Y de nuevo, el recuerdo de aquellos días calurosos con las odiosas y aburridas lecciones de historia volvían a mi mente, para dejar que recorrieran libremente mi mejilla esas lágrimas omitidas por tanto tiempo.

Y hoy, precisamente hoy que te estoy escribiendo esta carta, Hanna mío, hoy, que comienzan a florecer los cerezos, he decidido contarte esta historia, tu historia. Porque hoy tú...

-Mamá, ¿tienes ya planchado el saco?

-Sí, Hanna. Recuerdo cómo me costó que me dijeras _mamá_.

-Bueno, ahora quédate feliz que te digo así... Tanto trabajo dio su resultado, pero, lo logras el día de hoy, el día en el que me casaré...

-No importa, hijo.

Hoy, que están floreciendo los cerezos, hoy es el día de tu casamiento con tu amor de secundaria, Yukari. Por eso quiero regalarte todos nuestros recuerdos, todo lo que hemos compartido durante tanto tiempo...

Y hoy comienzas una nueva vida. Y hoy repetirás la historia que nosotros ya sabemos de memoria.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Wow, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía un one-shot... Y menos uno así n.n

¡¡Chibi Hanna, we love you!! Jajaja, adoro los fics en los que aparece este pequeño... Son tan tiernas las historias que decidí hacer una así n.n Aunque no haya salido de la manera que yo hubiera deseado, aun así llena mis expectativas, y mucho, porque simplemente... Es fantástico... Me encanta ver cómo cambian las cosas con el paso del tiempo, realmente es algo maravilloso pero, a la vez, muy doloroso, porque los recuerdos permanecen tan frescos en tu mente, y ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que sucedieron... Creo que estoy madurando poco a poco, y el poder notar ello es un signo claro de que lo estoy haciendo, lentamente. A veces deseo permanecer como una niña pequeña para siempre, otras, deseo ser ya una adulta, pero entiendo que cada cosa tiene su tiempo. Uno nunca se queda conforme...

En fin, esto no es un aburrido discurso de filosofía ni de sicología n.nU Solamente quería escribir todos esos sentimientos en un fic, y bueno, aquí ven lo que sucede n.n

Espero sus comentarios a ver qué les pareció lo que acaban de leer, tanto el fic como las aburridas notas de la autora xD

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face..._


End file.
